


This is more

by Falloutboi27



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The question is: how bad does the Inquisitor want to be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is more

“The question is: how bad does the Inquisitor want to be?” Vallen shuddered as Dorian’s hot breath tickled his pointed ear. Dorian snaked his arms around Vallen’s waist, playing with the clasps on his tunic. Vallen flushed and looked up the Vint.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Dorian chuckled as he turned Vallen around. He led them towards the bed before pushing Vallen onto fur covered bed. Vallen bounce slightly against the bed, his hands landing above his head. Dorian slowing climbed on top of the Dalish, leaning down to blow hotly in his ear before gently biting his earlobe. Vallen moaned before quickly biting his lip to stifle the noise.

He could feel Dorian smirking against his ear as he continued to nibble at it. “My, my, Inquisitor.” He made sure to blow air into the elf’s ear as he spoke. “Are your ears sensitive?”

Vallen was biting his lip so hard that he swore he could taste blood. Dorian decided to give him some mercy and pulled away his ear. He slid a hand down Vallen’s chest, popping the clasps open as he went. The cool air hit Vallen’s bare skin as the blue fabric fell from his body, causing a shiver to run through him. Despite the cold, Vallen could feel his body heating up.

Dorian lightly trace the slight indent of Vallen’s abs, watching as blue green eyes slid shut. He made his way down Vallen’s body until he was face to face with other man’s groin. Vallen looked down at the mage, reaching down to tangle his fingers into dark hair. The two locked eyes before Dorian started undoing the ties on Vallen’s trousers. 

Anxiety started rising within Vallen as Dorian started pulling down his trouser. Dorian seemed to notice Vallen’s sudden anxiousness and stopped. Dorian crawled back up to face Vallen, concern visible in his silver eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Dorian asked, running his hand through Vallen’s dark red hair.

“I-it’s just…” Vallen looked away as embarrassment washed over him. Part of him wanted to lie and say it was nothing, that everything was ok. He felt the truth was too embarrassing to say. But the way Dorian was looking at him seem to pull the truth out of him. “I’ve never done this before.” His blush spread to the points of his ears. 

“Oh, Amatus.” Dorian’s voice was gentle when he spoke. His fingers lightly traced the green Vallaslin under Vallen’s eyes. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He kissed Vallen’s face, causing to elf was smile and giggle softly. Dorian chuckled, rubbing Vallen’s sides and leaned against him for a moment. 

“C-could we continue?” Vallen asked, wrapped his arms around Dorian’s neck. The Vint nodded before leaning down to kiss the Dalish fully.

The kiss quickly grew heated and became a fight for dominance, that Dorian effortlessly won. Dorian sucked gently on Vallen’s tongue until the elf was drooling slightly. He pulled back and kissed and nipped his way back down the elf’s body. The was an obvious bulge in the front Vallen’s small clothes, causing a smirk to spread across Dorian’s face. Vallen didn’t think he could blush any more as Dorian looked up at him hungrily. 

Vallen’s tangled his fingers back into Dorian’s hair as the Vint pulled down his small clothes to reveal the elf’s erection. Dorian ran his fingers along it, coasing Vallen to shutter. “Hard already, Amatus?” It was said teasingly. Before Vallen to respond, Dorian took his erection into his mouth. Vallen cried out and ached his back hard at the sudden burst of pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut as Dorian continued to suck and lick his cock. 

“D-Dorian, tel’ Diana!” Vallen moaned, his grip on Dorian’s hair tighten as heat pooled more and more in his lower stomach. His mind was too fuzzy to translate his words into common so be didn’t even try. Vallen’s hips started moving on their own as he drew closer to the edge. His breathing came in pants and moans the closer he got. “Ar’m-” The coil in his lower stomach snapped and he came in Dorian’s mouth. Vallen went slack against the bed, small tremors going through his body. When he opened his eyes, Dorian was leaning over him. Vallen smiled sleepily at Dorian before closing his eyes again.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, Amatus.” Dorian purred into Vallen’s ear. “I’m not finished with you.” Vallen shivered, feeling himself become aroused again. Dorian leaned back to pull Vallen up the bed to lay against the pillows. Vallen got comfortable as Dorian opened a pouch on his belt. 

“Why am I the only one naked?” Vallen asked, a small smile on his face. 

“I may have been distracted. It’s not everyday I see such a beautiful man” Dorian lowered his voice into a purr. Dorian banished a small bottle of oil from his pouch before undoing the ties and clasps holding his clothing together. Vallen sat up to help him take off his clothes, kissing each patch of skin along the way. Dorian chuckled, brushing his hand through long hair before gently pushing Vallen back against the bed. He picked up the oil and pulled off the cork. Vallen watched closely as Dorian poured some of the oil onto his hand before placing the bottle aside.He leaned over Vallen so that their faces were inches apart. “Now, just relax.” 

Dorian reached the oil covers hand down between Vallen’s legs. Vallen gasped when he felt fingers prod at his entrance, looking quickly up at Dorian. Dorian smiled as he leaned down to kiss Vallen’s slight button nose, then his cheek. Slow, Dorian slipped a finger into the elf. Vallen tensed slightly at the feeling and almost moved away out of instinct. Dorian massaged Vallen’s hip as he entered a second finger. Vallen’s arms shot up to grab dorian’s shoulders as he started scissoring and twisting his fingers inside of him.

“Does it hurt?” Dorian asked, watching Vallen’s face for any sign of pain.

“N-not really. Just feels weird.” His voice sounded a little too breathy to his ears. Dorian curled his fingers as they trusted in, hitting that spot that made Vallen moan loudly and arch his back. “W-what was that?”

“A very nice thing.” Dorian moved to hit that spot again, drawing out another moan from the elf. Vallen wrapped his arms tightly around Dorian’s shoulders as he started pushed down onto the fingers. Dorian soon had 3 fingers moving quickly in and out of Vallen, who could only gasp and moan. Dorian couldn’t ignore his own arousal anymore withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with Vallen’s entrance. He kissed Vallen as he pushed past the first ring of mustle. Vallen squeezed his eyes shut of pain shot through his abdomen. Dorian stop moving when he saw the tear run down Vallen’s face. “Shhh, Amatus. It’s okay.”

“Dorian, I-It hurts. Vallen breath hitched slightly when he spoke.

“I know. Do you want to stop?” Dorian voice was gentle and full of concern. He hated seeing his lover in pain, especially when he was the cause. Part of Vallen wanted to stop, to not feel the pain, but another part of him, a very strong part, wanted to keep going. He could feeling a hint of pleasure with the pain, and wanted to feel more.

“N-no. Keep going.” Dorian nodded and started moving again, trying to find that spot that have Vallen feel good in seconds. Sudden pleasure shot through Vallen’s body and he through his head back, crying out. “Gonun tamahn!” 

Dorian smiled as he pulled out and thrusting back into Vallen’s sweet spot and repeated the action over and over again. Vallen could only cling to Dorian he picked up his pase slightly. Dorian leaned down to gently nip Vallen’s ear lobe and lick along the shell.

“Ahh~! T-tel’ din’ ma’ uren!” Vallen cried. He was getting closer to the edge with each trust of Dorian’s hips. He tried to match the thrusts with his hips but couldn’t, he was too overwhelmed. Dorian was getting close as well and moved a hand between them to wrap around Vallen’s member. Vallen’s hips trembled, not knowing which source of pleasure to go towards. “Elvar'el! Dorian, sathan!” 

Dorian wasn’t entirely sure what Vallen was saying, only know a few phrases, tried to guess what the elf was saying. Dorian could feel himself growing closer to the edge and pumped his hand faster over Vallen’s cock, wanting the elf to cum first. Vallen couldn’t take much more and found himself falling over the edge. He came with a sob, shooting robes over both of their stomachs and his chest. Dorian wasn’t far behind, moaning Vallen’s name as he came inside him. Dorian slowly pulled out and fell down next to Vallen. He wrapped his arms around the elf and pulled him against his chest, kissing his hair.

“Amatus.” 

“Ma vhenan.”  
\---------

Elven Translations:

tel’ din’ ma’ uren: Not my ear  
Elvar'el: Harder  
sathan: Please  
tel’ Diana: Don't stop  
ar'm: I'm  
Ma vhenan: My heart


End file.
